Naruto I Think Love you! GASP
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Poor Sakura is having the most Depressing Birthday ever. Can Sasuke find it in his heart to even care? Or will Naruto have to end up cheering her up?
1. A stupid Bday this is!

It was a long and sad dream for poor Sakura. In this horrid dream everyone blamed her for killing Sasuke. It was an absurd thing to even dream about but it only caused great amount of pain followed by periods of crying episodes. When she woke up, it was her birthday. She should have been all the more happy but in the end she wasn't.

"Na-N-Na" she couldn't believe she was going to ask Naruto for sympathy. This pained her so much. Sasuke wasn't of much help either he'd ignore or even give her a dirty look. In the end Kakashi was the only person she'd ask sympathy from.

"Kakashi hasn't come back from a mission?" She asked the secretary.

"I'm afraid so"

Sakura slowly walked home, but she stopped at the Ramen shop to see if Naruto cared to ease her pain.

"Mmph…gulp. I'm sad to hear this Sakura but…"

_What? Naruto is…turning me down? I…can't…bear this thought…sob_

But before Naruto could finish Sakura had left the shop in shambles. She was depressed lonely and shocked. She slouched her way home unable to comprehend the sadness that had stricken her.

Meanwhile our blond haired idiot ran after to look for Sakura before remembering something.

FLASHBACK:

"Don't tell Sakura why we all are turning her down"

"WHY?"

"It's her Birthday tomorrow and we're giving her a surprise gift…"

"What if everyone forgets?"

"Then…we'll or YOU have to cheer her up"

"I see…"

END FLASHBACK

It was true that EVERYONE! Had forgotten our pink-haired birthday girl's gift! Or maybe there was more to it than that…

TO BE CONTINUED……BOM BOM!


	2. Kakashi in a box

Sakura lay down in her bed, tear stains were everywhere. Then the phone rang. She ran as fast as she could to the phone thinking Sasuke was on the other line.

"HELLO!"

"Bah why did I call _you_?"

She felt the pain strike her even harder, it wasn't Sasuke but it was Ino. It seemed like everyone hated her for something. She shuddered at the thought that someone framed her.

Meanwhile our blond haired idiot was cursing under his breath, how was he going to approach her? Then he felt a tug at his neck collar.

"You blond haired idiot I'm over here!"

"It's _you_! Why the hell are you calling me for Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked like he was going to tear someone to shreds. But he was sweating, holding a giant gift box and what looked like a cake.

"Help me now will you?"

Naruto agreed, to carrying the gift box. Naruto knew what he was going to do when he saw Sakura.

_I'm going to kiss her on the lips and…_

Naruto trailed off. Sasuke stepped on the cake! Even worse, he destroyed the giant gift box.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I sensed Kakashi in the damn box…Idiot"

"But what about the…"

"Forget it. I'm not going to lead Sakura on and break her heart like that!"

Kakashi lay on the floor bewildered on what just happened. "_Already?"_ He thought to himself.

"HAPPY……"

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto...Sasuke..."

"Tsunade told us not to ruin Naruto's surprise..."

"REALLY?"

"Yes Naruto..._you blond haired idiot_"

"Oh..."

To Be...FINISHED...LATER...


	3. NarutoYou're

Drained of her energy, Sakura lay on her couch this time. She was remembering some old jutsu that she read from some where.

"When two ninja kiss, enormous chakra is created…Not only that its power is an added bonus to Gender jutsus"

_What if…I…Kissed Naruto? Will the chakra be…THAT strong?_

"Maybe-"

She was cut short, since there had been a knock on the door. Sakura slouched and opened the door. It was Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hello Sakura…"

"HIYA guys how are you-"

"Pfft"

"Sasuke…"

"Hello Naruto!"

"Hello…?"

Sakura seemed surprised that Naruto didn't have his usual loud booming voice. Was she growing mad?

"Why'd you…"

She was stopped again. Naruto grabbed the back of her head and forced his lips onto her own, Shocked embarrassed and stricken with fear, she just let him continue.

"Uh…Naruto…"

"Idiot…"

Sakura shoved him off, her day was made…happier. She let them in only to have Sasuke go off somewhere, Kakashi puff out somewhere and have Naruto grinning with glee. This scared Sakura into backing away from him.

"Hey! Na-Naruto STOP!"

"Happy birthday…Sakura…You're not going to run away this time…"

To Be Continued…..GA-HA-HA!


	4. ROCK LEE?

"Hey N-N-NARUTO please, I won't embarrass you like last time…WAIT"

Naruto was tackled but not by Sasuke who had gone in the same direction or by Kakashi who puffed out somewhere but by Ino AND Hinta.

"The pervert that guy was, Hinta now!"

"W-what, hold on! How'd you know?"

'Naruto' was replaced by Rock Lee. Sakura couldn't believe that Rock Lee was going to "attack" her. The door burst open, Choji and Naruto ran in.

"Naruto, Choji!"

"Hinta, you saved her?"

"W-why y-yes Naruto!"

"Thank you!"

"Guys…tell me that…"

"Oh, Tsunade wanted Naruto to save you and…"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke came in, along with Gai and Kakashi. Sakura fainted almost at the same time.

"Damn…DAMN!"

"Alright Rock Lee…this will hurt…"

"No!"

Rock Lee ran out of the home with Gai chasing him. Naruto looked down at Sakura and knelt beside her. Hinta had tears going down her cheeks.

"Love struck no jutsu!"

He kissed her and large amounts of Chakra filled the room. Happiness and Love filled Sakura's pained heart. Hinta couldn't bear the sight and ripped Naruto away from Sakura. But it was too late. Sakura's body had become curvy. Everyone sighed as Sakura woke up. She was now 18 years old.

"W-what…"

"Naruto my body it's so curvy! What happened?"

All Naruto did was grin. Sasuke finally took notice and grinned too. But Kakashi's eye's widened and blood leaked down his nose. Choji didn't notice though. Hinta was...was angry?

"N-NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE!"

"I never knew you..."

"WELL YOU DO NOW!"

Hinta threw Naruto on a couch and forced her lips onto his lips. Naruto on the other hand was scared to death! Who knew Hinta could do that! Ino was wide in shock, but laughed since Hinta was controling his every movement.

"Good old Naruto right Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"If Hinta can force someone then I can!"

"Not If I go for it first Ino!"

"Try me Sakura!"

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. He muttered:

_"Hey, I have two bubbly competitive girls after my hide!"_

_END! _


End file.
